The results of a National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) sponsored survey indicate that 56 million American adults are affected by anxiety and depression. The combined economic impact of these disorders exceeds $250 billion dollars annually. These disorders are now commonly treated with a variety of medications and/or psychotherapeutic approaches. In the medication approaches, medications such as fluoxetine, which is commonly referred to by the trade name Prozac®, may be prescribed. In the psychotherapeutic approaches, therapies such as cognitive behavior therapy (CBT) may be employed. However, these medication and psychotherapeutic treatment approaches are not without shortcomings.
With medication approaches, in 20-30 percent of cases, prescriptions for the medications are never filled. In up to 50 percent of cases, the medications are not taken as prescribed. The reasons may include side effects, delayed therapeutic response, multiple doses per day, poor patient education, cost, access, and other various reasons.
With psychotherapy approaches, the shortcomings can include (1) the fact that the self-focus inherent in cognitive approaches may be beyond the abilities of some individuals and too intimidating or painful for others, (2) non-compliance with inter-sessional “cognitive homework,” and (3) varying degrees of willingness to change or address problems.
Accordingly, a need exists for new approaches in treating psychological and psychiatric conditions, such as anxiety, depression, and phobias, as well as pain control.